


My Immortal and the flaming of Preps

by BuriedPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, My Immortal
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, FIN - Freeform, Goff, Goth - Freeform, Gothic, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, My Immortal end, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedPhoenix/pseuds/BuriedPhoenix
Summary: Original story by Tara Gilesbie.Summary: The final fight. A finished Ch. 44. Period!





	My Immortal and the flaming of Preps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We aren't the original author, our fascination for My Immortal was supported by a lot a creative brain storming and boredom. We decided to continue the story, because the dénouement is missing and we don't accept the ending as it is in the original story (even an open ending is more resolved than an half finished chapter). You shouldn't take the story too seriously.Enjoy!
> 
> 2nd disclaimer: self-harm, strong language, bad grammar, wrong spelling
> 
> \- To quote Tara Gilesbie: "BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!"

Editor's Note: Hey folks, no one will probably ever read this piece of literature, but we post the original part of ch. 44 first, because we wrote the second part, hence finalizing the story . 

|-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Chapter 44

"Dat's micar!!!!" shooted Draco angrily. But suddenly it was revealied whowas in da car. It wuz.............Snape!!!!! 

"I shall free youLoopin but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads."he said cruelly from the car as it flew circumamcizing above us."Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Den the DorkLord shall never die!!!!"

"You fuckingprep!!!" yelled Draco. Then he loked at me sadly. "I forgot totell u, Ebony. Snape made me do it with him. I didn't really havesexx him but he's a ropeist!!!!"

We all put our clothes onquickly except Satan. We were so scarred!!!!1 But Satan didn'tchange. Instead he changed into a man with gren eyes, no nose, a grayrobe and white skin. He had changed into............Voldemont!!!!!!!111

"I knew who thouwere all along." he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. "NowI shall kill thee all!!!!!!" Thunder came in da room.

"No plz don'tkill us!" pleaded Vampire. Suddenly Willow, B'loody Mary,Diabolo, Ginny, Drocula, Fed and Gorge, Hargrid, McGonagall,Dumblydore, Serious and Lucian all ran in.

"What is dameaning of dis?" Dumblydore asked all angrily and Voldimort lookdaway (bcos dumblydore is da only whizard he is scared of.) He did aspell and suddenly his broomstick came to him sexily. Volxemort flewabove the roof evilly on his broomstik.

"Oh my goth!"Slugborn gosped. (geddit kos im goffik)

"The Dark Lordshall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!!!!" Snapeejaculated menacingly.

"You fuckingpreppy fags!" Serious shouted angrily.

"I know afour-letter word 4 dirt, CRUCIATUS!!!" screamed Harry but da sparksfrom his wand only hit Draco's car. It fell down Snap quicklycrowled out of it and picked up the cideo camera.

"Oh my fuckinggod!!!1" I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video ofme dong it wif Drako and the video of Satan doing it with

"If you kill methen deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the skull. Then u canbe just like that goffik girl Paris Hillton." He laughed meanly.

"No!" I scremed."FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with Loopin!!!!11"

"Whats she talkingabott??????" Lupin slurped as he sat in chains.

"I saw 2 she'sgunna show evry1 da picter!!!111" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shut up!!!111'"Lumpkin roared.

"Foolishignoramuses!!!!!!" yielded Voldemort from his broomstick. "Thoushall all dye soon."

"Think again youfucking muggle poser!!!!!1" Harry yelled and then he and Diablo andNavel both took out blak guns! But Voldimort took out his own one.

"U guyz are in aLatin stand-of!!!!!!!111" I shouted despariedrly. 

"Acco Nevel'swand!!!11" cried Voldrimort nd suddenly Nevil's wind was in hishands. "Now I shall kill thee all and Evony u willdie!!!!!!!!11111"

He maid lighting come allover da place.

"Save us Ebony!"Dumbledark cried.

I cried sexily I justwanted 2 go 2 the commen room and slit my wrists with mi friendswhile we watched Shark Attak 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Draco but Iknew I had 2 do somefing more impotent.

"ABRAKEDABRA!!!!!!!!!!!11111" I shooted. 

[E/N: here starts our part.]

My shiot feiled.

Vordement jamped 2 da side and fellsexily from daha broomstik.

My freinds creid out laud.Willow, Diabolo, Ginny, Fred and Gorge, Hargrid, all ran out.

Vlodemorz pointed Droculuss wond on myrunnin friendz and scriemed „Thou shal diesapper, mattbloods!"

I cried sexily and blody tears ran downmy pale face. They fell on my blak dress with lace on da front and aslit on da bak. My shinin blak congratz boots with silva c-r-o-s-s-eson em. My tears also ran over my bloodred fishnet-lace-cuffs, witch(geddit!!!) matched my fishnet on my legs.

Draco put his porcellen-white hand overmy and cried 2, bloody red tears. Vampire shooted and cried, sosexah, I woz so turned on by dis.

„I kill thou all now!" Voxemortshooted laud.

Snap stand in da corner and lookt at davideos on da caramel. He got all turned on and touched his boy-thingyentusaistically.

„Oh Draco! Oh Vampira What should wedo know?" I shooted depressed and sexily and wanted to cut my ristssadli and listen to MCR music.

„Enony I luv u so much!" Drake sadand trid to kis me.

„I love u 2" Vampire shooted" AndDrako i never stopped luving u 2"

„Oh Vampire", drako shootedsensitively and we all hugged. They looced so sexah with theyr sadeyes and the knowing that we wood die.

I moaned and kissed draco, Vapirehugged me and then we herd a lout noise.

Morty Mcflu crashed in2 tha room withhis car-tim machine.

„noo!" shooted Voxemolt. Mortylanded on Volxlemort and the darc lord died and dissapperad in apuff.

Morty shooted anddrove bakwards and dispperd foreva.

„Wer safed!"Bloody'Mary shooted heppily and depressed at da same tim. Dumbledorkand McGoogle hugged happili (theyre such posers and not goffik atall!).

Dreco, Vampire andme went in my room. It was dork outside.

I searched for aknife I want to cut mysalf and da boyz while havingyou-know-whot.

„Oh vampira i didnt kno you still luved me, i also hav feelings 4 ustill." Drako mumled.

„Vampire took off his black-skull shirt with 666 in da back an hisleather pants.

„Oh boi." Draco moaned and startet to tak off his black shirt andblack jeans and blak botts.

They started kissin and makin out. Draco slit his hand inzo Vampiresred lace tanga and he moned. Vampire stripped drakos black leathertanga off and started touching his boy-thingy which wary big.

(OMG sexah goffik bi-guyz! Luv somuch!!)

„U so cute" I moaned while takinoff my black lace dress and kikkin away my boots. I joined em and wescrewed around.

I slit my rist while draco took off myblack bra wis skulls on it. They touched my body and cut their writsttoo. It was so sexah I had an orgy.

„U so sexas babe eboby!" Vampirewispered. „I wont to be with u 2 afor eva."

„All right." smelled drako andlooed at me in a special way.

I know what he woz thinkin off.

„Come here Vampire.! I smelled andpulled him close 2 me. My fangz went out and i bit him.

„Oh Enoby!" he shooted and becameeven more pale and sexah and had dark blak rings under his blood redeyes (he was wearing contact lences tho).

He smelled, he woz a vampire now, justlike Draco and me.

„Know we can be togetha for eva!" Isaid happily and exhausted.

# \- FIN -

# 

**Author's Note:**

> E/N: Please don't hate us. ❤
> 
> Although I don't think somebody is even in the slightest interested in this literary masterpiece, BUT we continue this story with a second part. We mainly post for our own fun, that's why I like to remind: Please don't hate us. Lots of love ❤


End file.
